


The Woodsmen's Hall

by Werecakes



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Heaven, M/M, death is just the beginning, life after death, never can separate the Durins, new adventures, the woodsman's hall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death will never be the end. After the Line of Durin pass away in the BoFa they enter the world after and journey to find their family. As they travel they run into old friends that help them discover this new world with the wonders it holds and the dangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShaeraHaek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeraHaek/gifts).



> This story is based off of the lovely image done by Shaerahaek.
> 
>  
> 
> And the song; [Nobel Maiden Fair](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CB883DhoA4s&list=PLBEI9JvaG-kPS46MX57EZ69SSLtg4gFWE)

Death wasn't an end.

It was a pain, a terrible pain that a mortal heart could never bare. It was deeper than any lake, bluer than any ocean, and colder than any winter night. It stung with silence, and stabbed with stillness.

Then why was it such a blessing?

Fili held Kili's head in his lap. His little brother long past cold as he continued to stroke dark hair matted with dirt and blood. The battle continued around them, yet he could not hear any of it. He couldn't feel the trembling of the earth as the armies thundered and clashed. He looked up at the sky soot drifted down calm and wondrous like a snowflake.

He watched the flakes of ash and soot continue down from the blue sky, the burning fires of the Orcs and Goblins raging. But it was... beautiful in his quiet world. He continued to stroke his brother's hair not realizing he could no longer move. He continued to look up at that lovely sky he had been born under, stars starting to dot up in the zenith even though his eyes had glazed over and he could no longer see.

He wasn't sure what had happened until after he felt Kili move. He looked down, large brown eyes gazing back. Fili smiled softly, his fingers tangling in Kili's clean hair. That terrible pain of seeing his brother slain gone from his heart, all he knew was relief and peace.

"Waited for me?"

"Not much else to do." Kili replied. He sat up, looking around the green hills, the mix of day sky with night stars. "But to be honest, I was feeling a bit stuck."

"Stuck?"

Kili nodded, still looking around him. "It's nice, this place."

"It is."

The archer pushed himself up onto his feet. He dusted grass off of his coat and trousers. Fili reached up, grabbing Kili's elbow using his brother as leverage to get himself up. A gentle wind rolled over the tall grass brushing over them. It was cool and warm at the same time as it played through their hair.

"Do you think we will find Uncle Frerin here?" Kili asked. "Always did wish to meet him after what Thorin had told us."

"Possibly... What about Thorin?"

"Don't want to move yet huh? That's the stuck feeling I was talking about earlier."

Fili nodded to his brother.

"We'll wait for him." Kili smiled. "The three of us, we never really do go far from each other."

"...mother will be upset."

The archer reached over, his arm going around the golden prince's shoulders. He gave a squeeze. "She's strong."

"I wasn't strong enough to survive loosing you. I worry for her."

"We'll find her when the time comes."

Fili rested his head on Kili's shoulder. He was right. They would just have to wait, and for now, they waited for Thorin. They would explore this new world with their uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorins' a git, he doesn't understand how pretty he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is a Thorin/Kili/Fili story.
> 
> Wonderful art by Shaerahaek.  
> Frerin~
> 
>  

He smiled, pushing his palms together, the flowers and pollen pressed hard. He could feel Thorin out there, could feel little ones that he had never met. He pressed his lips to the rounds of his thumbs and blew part of his soul into it, the sand like pollen and the flowers sipping his energy coming alive with a glow. 

Opening his hands he let them take flight, traveling on a wind that was not there. He watched it float along leaving a subtle glowing trail. He pulled himself up onto his feet, dusted his hands off on his light colored trousers. He tilted his head up looking at the sky that peeked back at him from around the edges of the Regnum Willow. Soon three others would come to grow. Their branches lush with a glow all unique to the soul that planted that seed upon their death. Hopefully they would start to grow leaves by the time he found them. He certainly would like to see the colors.

He bent down and picked up his pack. Slinging it over his shoulder, Frerin smiled as he spoke out loud. "Manwë, guide me to them."

\----------------

Thorin woke to a star filled sky that was warm with light from the sun. It was beautiful and strange, a panic rose in him as he sat up, grass and flowers sticking in his hair and clothing. He pushed himself up onto his feet taking in the strangely bright world. He saw a few trees speckled in the rolling fields but it was the head of blond hair and messy brown that caught his attention. They were a good distance away, milling about as if waiting for someone.

"F-fili!" He called out. He put one foot in front of the other and before he knew it he was running. "Kili!"

The brothers didn't hear him call their names, just the familiar voice. They turned seeing the figure of their beloved uncle running down the hill. 

"Thorin!" Kili shouted. He ran forward, his brother joining his side.

The king stumbled to a stop, opening his arms as the princes came to him. They threw themselves into his awaiting arms, burying their faces into either side of his neck holding and clutching. They fell to their knees, Thorin kissing their heads. By the gods he had been so worried over them.

He pulled back, his hands cupping their faces and stroking their hair. "Let me see you."

He inspected them fully looking for any scratches or scars suffered from the battle. He found a thick knot of skin over Kili's heart, on Fili he had a long scar that spread over his stomach where he had bled out. These were what slain them, their death blows. In turn they found a terrible scar on Thorin, it ran down from his shoulder, across his back and down past the hem of his trousers. Kili easily shimmied his uncle's trousers down, further and further the scar went knotting over his left butt cheek and finally ending mid-thigh. Fili's fingers went over the thick scar. His throat constricting. Thorin would have been completely crippled if he had survived. An invalid after everything he had fought for, never to roam his home only waste away in a room relying on others for help. Fili knew he would have been busy, Kili as well, Thorin would have had to hold company of people that did not deserve to be around him. And many would not have seen the warrior that brought them their home, delivered them from a dragon. They would have seen a sick old dwarf, raving of things they would not believe he had ever done. It pained his heart to think of it.

"Your old scars are gone." Kili looked over Thorin's chest, his thumb brushing over the spot on Thorin's shoulder that he had once held a star shaped scar that had been Kili's favorite to admire. A perfect star, received during a hunt that was just Thorin and Kili.

"As are yours." Thorin redressed himself but kept his coat and jerkin off. It was warm but not hot, it was nice.

"Thorin."

"Yes?"

Fili tenderly touched his uncle's hair, his eyes wondrously set in disbelief. Thorin took hold of Fili's hands, bringing them to his chest. He rested his forehead against the blond's. "What upsets you?"

Fili took in a long breath, sounding all the world that he was about to cry. "You're hair." He sounded so heart broken.

"My hair?" 

"It's all black, as if you're only 90." Kili said softly, looking shy and bashful. "So does... so does your face."

So, he looked different. He looked like himself in the prime of his youth. But he knew how much Fili had loved his gray locks. The youth would often express how he couldn't wait to see Thorin with a head full of silver hair, he knew it would look like woven mythril. It would make him sigh whimsically, much like a lass with a crush. He certainly did not expect his nephew to become this upset over it.

"Have I changed so much?" He asked Fili, their gem blue gazes locking.

He shook his head in reply before he looked away. "...You are more than... you..." Fili bit his lips.

"How many suitors did you have?" Kili bit into the conversation, very much sounding jealous.

"Pardon?" Thorin looked to the youngest before he was shoved a little by the brunette. "Kili?"

"I want to know how many you've slept with before us!"

"I hardly-"

"Don't give me that! You're, you're," Kili motioned to all of Thorin at a loss for words.

"You were crafted after Mahal himself!" Fili folded his arms looking to the side, looking upset.

Thorin blinked. They were upset because he was handsome? He frowned. "What are you talking about? I have never been attractive."

Kili spluttered. He grabbed his duster off of the ground, crumpled it up and proceeded to scream in frustration into the leather. 

Fili gaped at Thorin, "You... you honestly believe that you are ugly?"

"Yes."

Kili screamed again into his coat.

"I can't believe this." Fili sighed. "Alright, enough, now what do we do?"

"Anything we want I suppose." Thorin took one of each of his nephew's hands and squeezed them.

"No more hiding this?" Kili held up their held hands.

Thorin smiled. "Never again."

"Good." Fili slipped an arm around Thorin's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. "It was getting bothersome."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My version of Frerin;
> 
> Art by me.

Fili leaned into the kiss that was being placed on his temple. Thorin’s arm wrapped around his shoulder, hand soothing over his arm. He loved this kind of affection. He rarely got it when alive, it made it extra special and end all too soon whenever he got it. Now he was sitting on a beautiful hillside and enjoying all the attention that he could have ever wanted with no signs of it ending soon. His fingers were laced with Thorin’s free hand as they watched Kili explore their new surroundings. 

“You know, I thought we were supposed to go to the Halls of Waiting.” Kili called out down the hill side, he was playing with some small tree that was fastly growing along side another. “Wait for the call of Mahal for the last war, or something like that.”

“He does raise an point.” Fili said, brows knitting in thought. “How could we be so wrong about what happens after death?”

“Maybe the afterlife is just like life-life,” Kili came up to them. “Everything changes over time and since we were in a different world we never got the missive.”

Thorin smiled, Kili always had a different way of looking at things. Never seemed to be too great of a surprise to him to change his way of thinking. He accepted everything with a grain of salt and while others may call it foolish Thorin found it to be an admirable quality. It made him more wise than most elderly dwarves. A prime example of his wisdom was his choice to be trained in the bow. Many knew of how to draw the string and make a general hit with an arrow but it was Kili who trained until he was very adept to it. “The bow is the wise man’s choice of weapon,” he used to tell Kili when he felt down from being picked on for it. 

The young brunette smacked his lips, his hands coming up to his hips as he looked around. “I would also like to know why I’m terribly thirsty. I thought that after death you had no needs.”

“Thorin’s stomach has been talking for awhile now,” Fili smiled at his uncle.

“You must be mistaken.” Thorin seemed to ignore the playful jab from the golden prince. 

“Mistaken or not we should try to find something.” Fili pulled himself, regretfully, up and away from the touches of one of his lovers’. 

A soft wind picked up, brushing through their hair like gentle fingers. Something strange was on the wind, gold and white caught the light. Petals and small flowers soon followed.

Kili held up his hand, trying to catch one of the flowers. It was almost like an apple blossom. He examined the flower in his palm. It looked normal, yet there was something about it that was different. As if it wasn’t complete, that it was pulling something along with it. A promise? A wish?

Thorin’s voice pulled at Kili’s attention. “By the smell of things there should be a pound somewhere nearby.” 

“That hound sniffer working just as well as ever.” An unfamiliar voice spoke up behind the group.

They turned to see a dwarf with the most stunning green eyes like the purest emeralds. His hair was black, long to mid-back his hair beads made out of what looked like emeralds. Two thick braids rested over his shoulders, half of his long hair was twisted up and clipped at the back of his hair creating a short, bushy, ponytail. He wore a royal blue jerkin with a powder light purple tunic. The dwarf had a short beard, between Kili’s stubble and Thorin’s thicker beard. Across his face from forehead down through his left brow, the corner of his eye and onto his cheek was an angry scar. Strapped to his back was a simple bow, a short sword strapped to his hip. While these were what Fili and Kili kept their eyes on it was the pendant around the dwarf’s neck that held Thorin’s attention. The mythril corded wire bent and twisted in traditional knot work.

The dwarf smiled and touched his face, finger and thumb rubbing at his facial hair. “That sounded better in my head.”

“Who are you?” Fili squared off his shoulders.

Before anyone could react Thorin had shot forward, his arms wrapped around the stranger in a crushing hug. The green eyed dwarf laughed, hugging back just as tight. Their dark hair mixing together showing the slight contrast of Thorin’s onyx and the blue and green hue of the stranger’s raven black.

“Brother, brother. You’re squeezing the breath out of me.”

“Sorry,” Thorin let go, taking a step back but keeping a hand on Frerin’s shoulder. “I- when you died- Frerin-”

“I know.” Frerin reached up, wrapped his fingers around the back of Thorin’s neck. He pulled his brother to him and they rested their foreheads together. “It is good to see you.”

Thorin turned, he held out a hand, “Fili, Kili, come, meet my brother. This is your uncle, Frerin.”

The two youngest gave each other a glance seeming to be having a conversation of their own. Thorin sighed through his nose.

“Don’t be that way, brother.” Frerin bumped Thorin with his hip. “We were like that.”

“Perhaps we still are as I have yet to say what was on my mind.”

“In a world of change you are the one constant, Thorin. I think they are assessing me. They seem jealous.”

Thorin only nodded. Frerin smiled sadly. “They got what I could never.”

The king didn’t say anything in reply, it would be unfair to all of them if he did. Instead he changed the subject. “We need food and drink. Why is that?”

“Because we still need energy. Our bodies may be dead but our souls still need fuel. Come, I know of a good place and I believe it will be heart warming for the young ones.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I like the idea of Fili and Kili's dad having a thick Irish accent and he cusses a lot.

Thorin kept tight to Frerin’s side, both talking about loved ones, how life and death do not terry far from one another. There were certain rules to death as there was for life, but more so the change of the world. It never truly turned night, nor fully day, always stuck somewhere inbetween, the only way they knew time passed was when a new soul came. As they talked Fili and Kili lagged behind arms folded, fists balled.

“I don’t like him.” Kili nearly hissed as he leaned closer to Fili to whisper.

“He’s Thorin’s little brother, we have to at least be civil.” Fili bit down on the skin around his nail, tearing away at some of it and spitting it out. It was a nervous reaction that always surfaced when ever he was upset in some way, if left to his own devices he would chew his fingers bloodied.

“Stop that.” Kili pulled Fili’s finger from his mouth. 

“I can’t help it. Look how close he walks to Thorin… Do you think he-they once-you know.”

“Thorin would have told us if he did.”

“What if he didn’t have to? When he found out about us he didn’t seem at all upset over it, as if he experienced it himself.”

Kili let out a small growl showing how much he was displeased by this thought but had nothing to contradict it. 

Frerin hopped in his step as he turned around, walking backwards. He grinned at the two with something akin to something a mischievous sprite would be described having before waving to them. “Stay close, boys, we’re entering the great woods. Then we’ll be there shortly.” 

“Aye.” Fili said for the both of them picking up his pace, only to stop dead in his tracks. A spark ran up his back as he watched Frerin turn and slip his arm around Thorin’s waist, giving a little squeeze before his arm slid up to Thorin’s shoulders.

Kili raised up his foot as if he was about to sprint over and kick Frerin away from their lover only to have Fili grab the back of his tunic. Their eyes locked and they both silently agreed. This would be dealt with. Frerin may have been Thorin’s first lover, but they had many years with him, he was theirs. And the gods knew full well how possessive a Durin was let alone two.

“Fili, Kili.” Thorin’s voice called to them.

He watched them silently talk to each other with their eyes once more before starting to catch up with them. He looked at his little brother and frowned. “You purposely aggravated them. Not wise, brother.”

“I do what I want, you know that.”

“Very well. After all after what you did to Dwalin he continues to shave his head to cover up the permanent bald spot you gave him.”

Frerin tilted his head to the side, his heavy braids shifting with the movement. He looked perfectly baffled. “Permanent? It was supposed to grow back in twenty years, or so the witch said.”

Thorin couldn’t help the snort that turned into a full laugh. “Only you would go to a witch for a prank.”

“In my defence, that witch, she made the best apple butter.” Frerin moaned. “Wonderful, now you have me thinking of food. Torturous, absolutely torturous.”

Suddenly Fili and Kili were crammed between Thorin and Frerin. The two with half lidded, unamused, eyes looking at Frerin. Kili moved to the other side of Thorin, slipping his arm around his lover’s waist as Fili just folded his arms across his chest. Frerin wouldn’t have felt intimidated if it wasn’t for the fact that Fili had something about him that just radiated harm.

“So, where are we going?” Fili asked.

“The-uh-well, it’s hard to describe.” Frerin continued on, sparing a glance over at Thorin who only had his “I told you so” face on. “The great forest is a part of it, really, where I found you is part of it so you all must be goods huntsmen, kind to your kill, kind to your lands.”

“What are you saying?” 

Fili relaxed a bit as they entered a large forest. Giant trees of all types stretched up to the sky with a grand and demanding presence. Each tree like a mountain peak inspiring awe and respect. He paused by one, his fingers running over the puzzle like bark. The smell of the forest reminded him of his home back in the Blue Mountains. The comforting crisp scent of aspins, the dirt like musk of pines, he had missed them.

“This world we’re in is much larger than Middle-Earth. Every section is like an afterlife, designated for certain types of people to be filtered through to so they may be able to see kith and kin, for the gods to govern over us easily.” Frerin grabbed Fili’s arm and pulled him along. “There will be plenty of time to see everything out here, but first I want you to see the Woodsmen’s Hall.”

“Woodsmen’s Hall… Woodsmen’s…” Kili frowned. It sounded familiar, but all he could remember associated with it was a big red coat with dark fur trim. 

“Here we are.” 

Their group stepped out into a clearing, large pounds coated the ground as well as lush green grass. Nestled in the clearing was an impossibly large building built out of wood. It looked to have been a long house at first, rooms added on, each of a different style of taste and era. Many tiny chimneys stuck out of the massive composition, countless windows glistened in the light of the perpetual twilight. 

Frerin frowned while looking at the building.

“Brother?” Thorin asked simply.

“Come, in we go. There will be plenty of food and drink inside.” Frerin lead the way.

Once inside, Fili stuck close to Thorin’s side. The place was massive, built like a large tavern with every type of seating imaginable. Men, dwarves, and elves sat around long tables, all talking and drinking in groups. Many laughed, others told stories. It was a very comforting feeling for Kili, so warm and calm.

They easily found a place to sit, sliding into their seats. 

“How do we order? I see no wenches.” Thorin said simply as he slowly scanned the area.

Suddenly someone was to their table, large platters of cooked meats, delicate cheeses, grilled vegetables and breads were slapped down with a loud bang causing everyone at the table to jump. 

“I cannot believe ya didn’t, fuckin’ come ‘ere first!” A blond dwarf started yelling in Frerin’s face. His sleeves rolled up as he grabbed another platter of pastries from a cart and nearly threw it at the dwarf. “Ya knew I was ‘ere! Ya knew they were comin’ and ya up and leave to ya’r damn tree like some tree shaggin elf-” he then shouted out to the room to the elves that were there, “no offense!”

“None taken! You drunk paddy bastard!” one held up his mug of ale.

Then, as if the exchange never happened he started handing out mugs of cold mead. He shoved one into Frerin’s chest, sloshing it over his clothes. “And ya go off to find them without me!”

“I brought them here, did I not?”

The dwarf snorted like a bull. “That bein’ the only reason I’m not takin’ me knife to ya! Ya fuckin’ bastard.”

Kili stared at the dwarf not sure who was talking, but he liked him. Fili on the other hand could only stare before he knocked his chair over while leaping up. He threw himself at the new comer who let out a great, “oof!”, before grabbing up Fili and hugging him close. He smiled into blond hair that was just like his own.

“Ya grew up well.” He hummed softly. He then loosened one arm and held it out for Kili. “Ya just gonna sit there with ya’r gob open or ya gonna greet ya’r Da?”


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, I have nothing more for this story.


End file.
